Fevers Past
by RedKetchup
Summary: Luffy had his moments of sickness, but there were three times he was lost in the illness. Sick Luffy is confused Luffy. Nakamaship and brotherhood.


**Bad grammar and spelling is from a too tired author. Three confusing times Luffy was sick, and three times his loved ones from the past were there.**

* * *

The first time he is very young. He remembers Makino had been there for most of the two days he had the fever, keeping a wet rag on his head and making sure he was drinking water.

He'd wake up and she'd be there, already asking him if he wanted something light to eat before he could comprehend where he was or why his head was so heavy in the first place.

He remembers it was during the year that Shanks had been staying in Fusha Village. He thought Shanks might have been there at one point, but he couldn't quite tell if that part was a dream or not.

_"I thought men didn't get sick, Anchor," Shanks mocked him, but his voice was softer than usual._

_Luffy frowned angrily through his haze before drifting off to sleep again._

_He thought he heard Shanks chuckle and place a rough hand on his head before his idol's footsteps drifted away._

It was probably a dream, since when Luffy's fever finally broke and he was able to tell where he was Makino gently told him Shanks left for a few days with the crew.

She had laughed at his pout.

* * *

The second time he's a little older, not by much, but older nevertheless. He already moved in with the bandits, and he's already brothers with smart Sabo and grumpy Ace.

It was some of the best times of his life.

Anyway, he doesn't remember how this sickness crept up on him either. It was night time, he had been sitting around the fire that Sabo and Ace made (Since all he managed to do was make things worse when he tried to light the wood.), and listening to Ace tell about some funny story. He had began to feel his eyelids drift close and after several minutes of struggling to stay awake he finally fell asleep leaning against one of the huge trees that surrounded them.

He felt very warm that night, almost as though the fire was under his skin and not in front of him. Later on when he was much older and a pirate he would wonder if that was what Ace's Devil Fruit made him feel like.

The first time he woke up he was greeted with a giant mutant rooster.

His screams must have brought many of the bandits rushing in because there was a scuffle of many grunts and the sound of people toppling over each other from the doorway.

It took Dadan, Sabo, Dogra, and the yapping Pochi several minutes to calm him down and firmly inform him that there was no giant rooster there trying to eat him, and rather it was Magra who had been watching Luffy.

Luffy had stopped trying to drag himself away from what was the rooster as of a minute ago, and rather sat there dumbly before letting out a very confused,

"Oh."

Dadan had left grumbling about annoying brats with Dogra and Pochi in tow. Magra left several minutes later, claiming he needed more water for Luffy.

"You okay, Luffy?" Sabo asked cautiously, easing Luffy back down on his blankets.

Luffy had blinked glazed eyes at Sabo.

"Where's Ace?" he had asked without answering the first question.

Sabo got a weird look on his face.

"He went out for a bit, he'll be back," he coughed suspiciously in his hand.

Luffy nodded...and then promptly threw up on Sabo's shoes.

Luffy found out later that Ace and Sabo got into an argument when he had been sick. He didn't really understand what it was about, but something about Ace being especially grumpy and stressed and Sabo becoming stressed about Ace's stress, which led to Dadan going berserk because she was an Old Hag who was always stressed.

Magra had told him this and then said something about Ace being worried about Luffy which led to the whole fiasco.

Luffy pretended he understood, which he actually didn't even process anything the man said, and then asked for meat.

* * *

This time he wakes up uncomfortably, with too many blankets on his hot body and making him feel very smothered. He kicks the blankets weakly until his legs and torso are somewhat exposed. He feels very chilled after several minutes, but by this point he is too dizzy to make an attempt at covering himself up.

He falls into a unsteady sleep after that.

At one point Makino had been there, although her hair was much darker. It was more black than her sleek green, and she had been reading beside him. She didn't seem to notice he had opened his eyes halfway as he groggily watched her.

He stares transfixed as she seemed to be swayed from side to side although she was sitting down. It seems like the room must be moving with the waves, but that's just weird.

She remains reading for an unknown amount of time before she brings her blue eyes up and places her book down. She was reaching to fix his blankets when she noticed his gaze.

"Sencho-san? Do you need anything?" she asks soothingly.

Luffy doesn't know why Makino is calling him Sencho, maybe to humor him, but it makes his head hurt thinking about it.

"Is Shanks gonna visit me? He didn' leave yet, right?" he slurs, watching as she blurs for a moment.

Her eyes soften a lot, and she hesitates before she gently places her hand on his forehead.

"He might be here later," she promises with a smooth voice, tucking the heavy blanket around his shoulders.

That's good enough for him, so he lets himself return to the black.

Yasopp arrived once, although his nose was really long for some reason. Luffy definitely didn't expect him to come visit, but he did, and he was happy nonetheless.

He had fell asleep listening to Yasopp's suddenly higher voice telling him a story about some exotic island with a thousand hoards of treasure with a hero who had conquered all the evil lizards living there.

Er...or something like that.

He hears music through the darkness at one point, and he feels like he is drifting on a boat. It felt really good so he goes to sleep listening to what he's sure is Bink's Sake.

Another time he wakes up and sees someone sitting in a chair beside his bed. He can't make out their face but he can see they have their arms crossed across their chest so he wonders if it isn't Ace.

He's struggling to figure out how his mouth works again when a blond walks into the room. Ace looks back at the blond and says something like,

"Is my shift over, Ero-Cook?"

Luffy decides that the blond is Sabo because the blond responds angrily and he remembers how Magra told him that Ace and Sabo had fought when he was sick, so it has to be them. They argue as quietly as they can, which isn't very quiet, and Ace is pulling out his pipe angrily.

...Although his pipe looks like a katana today.

They were shouting by the time Dadan comes into the room. Except Dadan must have gotten a lot skinner, much prettier, and a nicer voice while Luffy was sleeping. She whacks both Ace and Sabo and says how she's raising their debts if they don't _shutthehellupnow._

Luffy can't help but burst out some weak laughter. They all pause and look his way while he is grinning and looking back.

"Having brothers is the best, Dadan! They're alright!" he giggles, smiling with difficulty.

He falls asleep waiting for a response that doesn't come.

* * *

When Luffy is better he is just as hyper and enthusiastic as ever. He plays with Chopper and Usopp loudly and breaks stuff in Franky's workshop when he is playing hide-and-seek.

He laughs as he dodges behind Brook to avoid Franky and an angry navigator. Nami was saying how he was being too loud and Franky is shouting something along the lines of something not being super.

Sanji kicks Luffy out of the kitchen with more ferocity that day, but when dinner comes along he makes sure his captain gets a large piece of meat, even if Luffy doesn't really notice over his ravenous eating. Also, Zoro doesn't lose his patience as quickly when Luffy keeps pestering him to play tag with Chopper, Usopp, and himself.

...Although he does snap after the umpteenth time Luffy pokes him.

Robin chuckles with content as she watches Zoro chase the boys around the deck, glad their captain came back to the present.


End file.
